


Не раньше третьего свидания

by tatianatiana, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Заняться с Эннисом сексом Стайлз решил прямо на первом свидании, рассудив, что если сделать это на втором, будет похоже на то, что он не смог дотерпеть до третьего, как принято у приличных людей. А до третьего он и в самом деле не дотерпит.





	

Стайлз шел по коридору учебного корпуса, держа в одной руке стакан обжигающе горячего кофе, в другой — телефон, на котором набирал одним пальцем сообщение для Скотта, прижимая к себе локтем стопку учебников. 

Когда он пытался поставить после «бро поспши лкц начнется вотпрямщаз» третий восклицательный знак, книги поползли вниз. Стайлз совершил странное балетное па, пытаясь вернуть их на место или хотя бы удержать от падения. Одновременно он отправлял сообщение, поэтому на несколько секунд утратил контроль над реальностью, и тут же во что-то врезался, судя по ощущению — в бетонную стену. Кофе выплеснулся из стаканчика, «Экономика», «Философия», а также «Теория черных дыр для чайников», взятая в библиотеке из чистого любопытства, с грохотом посыпались на пол.

Оторвав взгляд от надписи на экране «сообщение отправлено», Стайлз обнаружил перед собой мощный торс, обтянутый футболкой с изображением оскаленной волчьей морды. На которую и попала большая часть злосчастного кофе — Стайлз всегда считал, что пластиковые крышечки на стаканах это чистая фикция, и вот оно, доказательство!

Стайлз сделал шаг назад и поднял голову — увиденное подтвердило опасения, что его ошибка была не просто ошибкой, а ошибкой с большой буквы О. Стоявший перед ним парень был не только выше, но и намного шире в плечах. Пострадавшая от кофе футболка плотно обтягивала массивное тело, мохнатые брови над глубоко посаженными глазами были сурово сдвинуты, а покрытые легкой щетиной тяжелые челюсти крепко сжаты. Парень, казалось, вот-вот выпустит клыки и перекусит пополам Стайлза Стилински еще до того, как он опоздает на свою первую лекцию.

— Ээээ… ну…. извини? — сделал попытку Стайлз.

Парень взялся двумя пальцами за футболку на груди и попытался отклеить ее от себя, но карамельный латте с тройным кленовым сиропом так легко не сдается.

— Я могу оплатить стирку, — робко предложил Стайлз. И, подумав, добавил: — Или купить тебе новую футболку.

Парень недоверчиво оглядел Стайлза, остановился взглядом на надписи красным по желтому «No boyfriend, no stress» поперек груди и коротко хмыкнул. После чего отодвинул Стайлза с дороги и пошел по коридору, словно посчитав разговор законченным.

— Твоя фамилия случайно не Хейл?! — выкрикнул ему вслед Стайлз.

Не оборачиваясь, парень поднял верх правую руку с приветливо оттопыренным средним пальцем.

— Я думал, только в Бикон-Хиллс водятся такие асоциальные типы. Интересно, кто это? — пробормотал Стайлз. — Тренер по боям без правил? Личный телохранитель декана? Преподаватель? И какой же предмет он ведет — уход за магическими существами? Рисование — в школе для одаренных детишек-мутантов?

Наконец найдя нужную аудиторию, Стайлз с удивлением обнаружил, что асоциальный тип (он же потерянное дитя семейства Хейл) вовсе не тренер и не наемный убийца, а один из его будущих однокурсников.

— Ну охуеть теперь, — пробурчал Стайлз, усаживаясь на свободное место рядом с Лидией и Джексоном. — Лидс, ты не знаешь этого мрачного типа на третьем ряду, у окна?

— Энниса? Конечно, знаю. Он…

— Тебе лучше держаться от этого неандертальца подальше, Стайлз, — перебил ее Джексон, которого, кстати, никто не спрашивал.

«Черта с два», — подумал Стайлз. Он с детства любил все необычное и опасное.

*******

Во внешности и поведении Энниса не было ничего, что позволило бы заподозрить одинаковую со Стайлзом сексуальную ориентацию — кроме того, что он успешно вывел пятна кофе и карамели со своей любимой футболки с изображением лютоволка Старков. Тем не менее, гей-радар Стайлза не просто подавал сигналы, а пищал и зашкаливал, особенно когда Эннис смотрел на него из-под нахмуренных бровей с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица. От этого у Стайлза спина покрывалась мурашками, а внизу живота становилось щекотно и тепло.

После первой футбольной тренировки Стайлз задержался в раздевалке, чтобы попытаться завести разговор и прояснить ситуацию — строит ли Эннис планы страшной мести или просто запал на него. Честно говоря, Стайлз не был уверен, какой вариант предпочтительнее.

Поговорить не получилось, поскольку Стайлз как-то подозрительно быстро, двух слов не успев сказать, оказался у Энниса на коленях, с рукой у него в трусах и языком во рту.

На предложение Энниса сходить на свидание, совершенно нелогично последовавшее за совместной дрочкой в душевой, Стайлз ответил согласием, что впоследствии малодушно списал на эндорфины, водившие хороводы у него в мозгу после умопомрачительного оргазма.

Услышав, с кем собирается встречаться его лучший друг, Скотт невежливо покрутил пальцем у виска. Стайлз обиделся и не разговаривал с ним целых полчаса. Поскольку за все время их дружбы Стайлз ни разу не молчал так долго, на тридцать первой минуте Скотт сообразил-таки, что облажался, и почти искренне попросил прощения. И даже пообещал, что как-нибудь пригласит Энниса на их бро-вечеринку с пивом и видеоиграми.

Заняться с Эннисом сексом Стайлз решил прямо на первом свидании, рассудив, что если сделать это на втором, будет похоже на то, что он не смог дотерпеть до третьего, как принято у приличных людей. А до третьего он и в самом деле не дотерпит.

Стайлз подготовился основательно — для начала выставил Скотта из дома, пообещав, что если он явится раньше полуночи, то его представление о личной жизни друга-гея обогатится иллюстрациями в виде живых картинок.

Затем он проветрил комнату, сменил белье на кровати и засунул под подушку несколько презервативов. Туда же отправился купленный накануне тюбик смазки, из которого Стайлз предварительно выдавил в раковину примерно половину, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж лохом и неопытным девственником. Хотя и полагал, что утаивать этот факт от Энниса не стоит, да и вряд ли получится, когда дойдет до дела.

Эннис, как оказалось, тоже подготовился: принес целый термос горячего какао, пакет зефирок и диск со всеми сезонами «Игры престолов».

Сначала Стайлз возмутился (ему, в конце концов, не двенадцать!), но устоять перед аппетитным ароматом корицы и шоколада было невозможно, а потом повышенный уровень сахара в крови настроил его на благодушный лад, да и сериал оказался интересным. Сидеть на кровати рядом с Эннисом, прижавшись к его твердому теплому боку, в полумраке и молчании, оказалось очень уютно.

Проснулся он от звонка будильника на телефоне. Энниса рядом не было, на соседней кровати сонно потягивался Скотт. По его словам, вернувшись в условленное время и ни минутой раньше, он обнаружил их в весьма компрометирующей ситуации — Стайлз спал, положив голову на грудь Энниса и пуская шоколадные слюни на его футболку. Абсолютно новую футболку, на этот раз с изображением льва Ланнистеров.

Судя по заботливо подоткнутому одеялу, Эннис оказался настоящим джентльменом. По всему выходило, что секс все-таки придется отложить до третьего свидания.


End file.
